


好医生

by Silencio_Qing



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencio_Qing/pseuds/Silencio_Qing
Summary: 如果汉尼拔参加了《玩偶之屋》里的连环杀手聚会...
Kudos: 1





	好医生

汉尼拔·莱克特大夫做了一个奇怪的梦。

此时他正站在在一所旅馆的门口，那里支着一个大牌子，黄底绿字——欢迎来到谷物（cereal）*聚会。他走了进去。接待处的矮桌子后面坐着一个胖男人，他的胸前贴着大到不合时宜的名片，一个角被另一张小一点的名片遮住了，只隐约露出：“威斯汀”。

“曾说依地语的日耳曼-犹太族，”莱克特大夫这样想着。

“在这里注册！”胖男人开口了。

莱克特大夫皱了皱眉头，他不记得自己是怎么来的，只隐约感到自己是与会人员之一。他走向矮桌子，礼貌性地笑了笑。

“名字？”那男人问。

“切萨皮克开膛手，”莱克特大夫回答道。他对自己的这个回答感到吃惊——而他很少吃惊，哪怕是在梦里。他隐约感到哪里不对…是这个场景吗？还是自己的回答？

梦中之人不知梦，哪怕是莱克特大夫那样的头脑也没有例外——梦神知晓一切，掌控一切，对吧？但我们总不能控制梦境，至少此时此刻不行。

那男人戴上眼镜，用铅笔抵着在名册上找了一会儿。莱克特大夫瞥见“游乐园”，“一家之主”…还有，“柯林斯（The Corinthien）”。

莱克特大夫的思绪飘到了以柱头以茛苕作为作装饰的希腊柱——柱头形似盛满花草的花篮。他想到仍立在雅典的宙斯神殿**——莱克特大夫无声地做出评价，相对于爱奥尼柱式，科林斯柱式的装饰性更强，很可惜应用并不广泛。

“啊哈！”这一声打断了我们的好医生的思绪，“威斯汀”用铅笔划去一行字母——莱克特大夫再看过去时名册上的字似乎也有所不同***。那男人在一张和他胸前差不多大小的浅绿色纸片上划拉了几笔，用一个廉价的塑料夹子夹住，递给莱克特大夫。

“这是你的名片，呃，‘切萨皮…’，”他低头看了看手里的名册，“‘切萨皮克开膛手’。也是入场券，记得别弄丢了。祝您愉快！”

莱克特大夫接过名卡，再次皱了皱眉头。那人的笔迹实在称不上…有格调，甚至称不上有特色，他这么想着。他捏着塑料夹，礼貌性地把嘴角调高，然后转身离开了注册前台。

会场里已经有些人了——许多人在高谈阔论。

“听说已经有八十个人注册了。今年来的人挺多哈？”

“这些小镇真够无聊的。”

“是的没错，久仰大名。”

…

“首先，用你们的‘外号’，不许用真名，”广播里传来声音，“第二，你们不会在拉屎的地方吃饭。你们都懂这些，特别是现在，这里…”

话筒发出刺耳的鸣声。莱克特大夫又皱了皱眉——不知是对主持人的用词选择还是对那锋利的鸣。

“没人可以在这里‘收集’，直到聚会结束，离此地至少两百英里开外。”

莱克特大夫把名卡叠起放在了自己的西装口袋里——虽然他很不情愿这样粗制滥造的东西在自己身上停留，但不能留下任何痕迹，对吧？哪怕梦里也是。

莱克特大夫站在大堂的后方，观察着形形色色的人。观众席几乎被坐满了——会议的进程按部就班。掌声响起来了，原来是一个穿着白衬衫，戴着墨镜的男子正要作为特邀嘉宾发言。

他便是柯林斯？那必非古希腊，也非花。

“我不怎么公开讲话。但能和诸位畅聊，这个机会不容错过。你们是特别的人。非常之特别。我们是美国梦的化身——驰骋血与金铺筑的真理之路。”

答案明了了，莱克特大夫做出了评判。想来该是——“你们中间也不可分党。只要一心一意彼此相合。”****想到这里他自娱自乐一般地笑了笑。

台上的男子还在滔滔不绝，莱克特大夫的注意力却不在那里了。他注意到人群中有一位并不合群——特别的，独立的，不一般的。那男子身着黑色，皮肤是毫无血色的惨白，该是双目的地方却是两颗星。

“你让我失望，柯林斯，”那男子开口了。

莱克特大夫感到意识被抽走些，就像坠入梦境——正与反，出与入，前与后，都是一样的，对吧？他不属于这里，不论发生了什么，这点是一定的。

“你们叫自己‘收集者’。直到现在你们都认为自己是苦大仇深的英雄。这样的白日梦让你们舒适，你们认为自己是对的。”

“不再是了——此梦终结。”

莱克特大夫记得的最后一件事，是一滩烧焦融化的肉，和一颗小小的头骨。

梦神知晓一切。

*谷物（cereal）音同连环（serial）

**宙斯神殿采用柯林斯式柱

***梦境中看文字目光移开再重看时时常会产生变换

****出自圣经新约《哥林多前书》（First Epistle to the Corinthians），“哥林多”与“柯林斯”同源，来源于希腊的柯林斯城


End file.
